Percy Jackson Fan Club
by storymixer321
Summary: Ok, so this is the official fan club information. And don't worry, everyone is elidgable to enter a form and submit it to get in.


Hey! Ok, so you are probably confused by the title, right? But yes, this is a fan club for Percy Jackson. And henceforth, will be abbriviated as PJO. So get used to that. Anyways, I am starting a fan club for this because I've realized that so many people love it and it would be fun. So, here are the instructions:

-to become a fan club member, you MUST fill out the entry form and post it on reviews  
-all members are required to have AT LEAST read the first, second, and third books of PJO  
-to be a member, you have to be qualified (I'll talk more on than later)  
-PJO fan club members have to love PJO more than anything, otherwise you wouldn't be on this page

Ok, so those are all my requirements for now. And the third one, 'to be a memeber, you have to be qualified'. Basically what this means is that you must read the rules of our fan club and I have to give you permission.

Getting permission is simple. What you need to do is fill out the form below (not yet), post your answers on reviews, and I'll read them. Then, if I think your truly a PJO fan, I'll PM you giving permission to be in the club. If you think this is too harsh, let me know. But I think it's quite easy to become a member. Oh, and if you didn't read the first three books of PJO, it''s fine. Just at least read the first one. Although I would prefer if you had read the entire series, but it doesn't matter.

Ok, so, really the form below is easy to answer. The basic questions are listed first, and the ones that will count more on on the bottom. Please post this in the review. If you PM me this, I will not count it. It MUST be on the reviews list.

Form:

**List three things you love about PJO:**

**What are your thoughts on Percabeth? (this does not count, I just wanted to know, hehe):**

**What is your favourite book in the series?:**

**Who is your favourite character?:**

**If you could be a demigod for one month, who would you want to be your godly parent and why?:**

**Do you think the ending in TLO should have been diffrent? (if you didn't read this book, don't answer the question):**

**What is your favourite scene?:**

**Why do you think you should be in the PJO official fan club?:**

So that's the form. Yes, it does sound like a school assignment, but that's ok. Answer the ones you can.

So, I wish you luck. Really, you shouldn't be scared. Only people who didn't post their forms as a review won't get in. And if yours is obviously sloppy and dumb, you won't get in.

Thanx for reading! I'll post the final members once I think there is enough. Don't worry, I'm open to a ton of members, so good luck!

**HEY ALL READERS WHO HAVE ALREADY POSTED THEIR SUBMISSIONS READ THIS SPECIAL MESSAGE:**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS TO GET SUBMITTED, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. ALSO, IF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER THREE WEEKS, PM ME AND WE WILL TALK. IF YOU DO NOT GET INTO THE CLUB, IT WOULD BE BECAUSE YOU DID NOT SHOW ENOUGH RESPECT FOR THE BOOK. TO BE IN THIS CLUB, YOU MUST SHOW THAT U LUV THE BOOK ALOT. SO BE PATIENT, DONT FREAK OUT, AND PM ME IF IT HAS BEEN OVER THREE WEEKS AND YOU DIDNT GET A MESSAGE FROM ME. HERE IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN:**

**I WILL SEND YOU A MESSAGE SAYING THAT YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED.**

**YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER MESSAGE SAYING THAT YOUR SUBMISSION HAS BEEN LOOKED OVER.**

**ONCE YOU HAVE GOTTEN THE SECOND MESSAGE, YOU ARE OFFICIALY IN THE PERCY JACKSON FAN CLUB. **

**AFTER THE SECOND MESSAGE, I WILL PM YOU THE INFO ON THE CLUB PROCEDURES.**

**ONLY PM ME IF YOU GOT THE FIRST MESSAGE, BUT DID NOT GET THE SECOND MESSAGE. SO, IF YOU GOT THE FIRST MESSAGE, IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE SECOND MESSAGE, THAT'S WHEN YOU PM ME. DON'T PM ME FOR ANYTHING ELSE REGARDING THE SUBMISSIONS OR YOU WONT GET IN. THIS IS A PATIENCE TEST. YOU MUST LEARN HOW TO RESPECT THE TIME IT TAKES BEFORE YOU GET IN. PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU ARE BEING ACCEPTED INTO A VERY OFFICIAL PERCY JACKSON FAN CLUB. REAL STAFF MEMBERS OF THE CLUB WILL LOOK OVER YOUR SUBMISSIONS (SO MAKE IT PRETTY) AND WE WILL DISCUSS WHETHER YOU ARE IN OR NOT. SO REMEMBER THE RULES AND PLEASE DON'T FREAK IF YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN WAITING A WEEK. IT WILL TAKE TIME TO GET YOUR SUBMISSIONS ENTERED AND LOOKED OVER. THANX AND SORRY FOR THE SURPRISE MESSAGE. **


End file.
